


going on a road trip

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Superfamily (Marvel), my lame attempt at writing, why lord why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a lame attempt at a road trip fic, it was a secret Santa gift to<br/>http://thorinoakenking.tumblr.com/ ,   I will go back to it later on and add to it I hope any way.</p>
<p>this part is just Steve waking up the team and stopping at a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going on a road trip

The tower inhabitants were divided into to two groups, people who wake up early to cook breakfast and people who were still up from the night before who call it dinner. Whatever you called it though you would sit on the table in the kitchen for it.   
No food is kept in the rooms anymore, after a very interesting fungus infestation in one of the rooms threatened to take over the tower. We're not naming names but it was someone with a bird in his name. 

"Clint it was Clint" 

"Tony please I’m trying to tell a story."

The avengers shuffled in the kitchen, each in his own pace, although most were more like zombies seeking brains or in this case coffee. Let it be said that Tony Stark knows Coffee. A whole section of the kitchen was dedicated to every coffee machine known to man, a couple were his very own invention! And he would rival a small county in the South America for his selection of beans. 

"There I mentioned your coffee machine now let me tell my story "

Tony was first in, followed shortly by Bruce, both red eyed, grunting and giggling. Everyone called it the sleep deprived language of science. Whatever it was, it was only understood by the two. Although oddly enough, Peter the newest addition to the tower kinda understood what they said, especially what his daddy said more than his uncle, which was odd as Peter is only 2 years old. 

"What type of language is only understood by only scientists and 2 year olds????"

"Science Steve Science !!! also why are you boring people with that crap! Cut to the chase" 

"who is telling the story Tony me or you? 

"You... but come on! Get a move on grandpa, people are waiting to hear about interesting stuff not this crap."

"Fine.." He said annoyingly.

"We sat around the table and I said we all needed some R&R." 

"See was that hard? We sat you said R&R bird brain" said Vegas!!! and Sam said Jamaica or Bermuda I said Italian Riviera there was this one hot little number in shorts in the cabana. 

"What hot little number?" 

"Nothing you were saying Steve.."

Ahem, as I was saying the team gathered around the breakfast table and I announced that we all needed some R&R we all earned it. Although, the team all thought we will be each travelling alone I thought it would be a better idea if we actually all travel together. 

"A road trip? Why? that one is made of money lots of it too." Clint said through a mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"First of all we don’t talk with our mouths full, and we will go on a road trip to Disney World! We all like Disney don’t we?" Steve said while feeding Peter some pancakes . 

"No one is saying that Disney World is not a good idea Steve, everybody wants to go there, but why road trip?? come on! we can go by a jet like Clint said! You're married to money it’s not like we can’t afford it..." Sam tried to reason.

"First of all, road trips are the only way to see the true America not through a window in the sky." Steve said, now trying to take away Tony's coffee so he could eat first. A grunt came from Tony and then another grunt from Bruce which all the table looked at.   
Thor spoke, "If cost is what is troubling you brother, Steven, Heimdall will gladly..." He was cut short by Steve,

"No Thor we’re no traveling with Heimdall that’s not safe we will take Peter with us!" and he continued trying to wrestle both Peter and Tony to try to get them to eat.

"Why not take one of those R.V's then? Those are nice. They’re fully furnished with a kitchen and bathroom! That will come in handy" Natasha said and they all jumped at her.  
They were all sure she wasn’t on the table a minute ago. "Yeah what Nat.." said Bucky, they all jumped again and Peter wiggled free from Steve’s arm to go to sit on Thor’s lap. He likes Thor, Thor lets him use his hands to eat.

"Where did you two come from?!" Steve asked bewildered. "What do you mean we were always here, jeez Stevie you need to get your eyes checked" Bucky said while reaching for the syrup.

" An R.V is a waste of money, and having a kitchen and bathroom, although convenient, takes away the sense of adventure! Trust me guys this is how memories are made! This will be something you look back at and think yes I’m glad I did this!" said Steve.

They all gave out a collective groan. 

Friday, at 03:00am sharp captain Rogers walked through the tower to wake up the avengers for their road trip. Bruce was first to be woken up, he needed time for his morning mediation to take place or a faster version of it any way. They were leaving at 4am as to avoid morning traffic. 

"Traffic in New York is a killer, that's why I fly everywhere."

"Tony please!"

Sam was next on the list, the man was an easy task, he was a bit groggy but responsive and he actually asked to help pack the car. Next was Clint, Clint wasn't in his bedroom, he wasn't on the bed or in the closet, neither was he in the bath tub or the kitchen cabinet. When Steve was about to give up, he heard a faint sound of breathing from the vents, "gotcha!" He dragged him out of there and just placed him on the bed, there is no waking up Clint at all, also maybe Steve had a soft spot for the guy he was wearing one of those footed pyjamas that Nat gave out as gift last Christmas and was actually sucking on his thumb he looked just like Peter.

Then it was Thor's turn, apparently Thor hasn't slept the whole night in his excitement to be on this road trip he thought of the thing as a magical journey to an adventurous new kingdom. Clint and Sam may have told him it was the magical kingdom they were travelling to. Steve promised Thor he would make him his navigator and let Thor aid him in the command of the vessel!

Then it was Buck's turn to get the official wakeup call from the captain, When .. "Rise and shine Sleepy he.." the words were dead in his mouth because the sight before his eyes were of Nat and Buck going at it, and he caught the full blow of Buck's backside.

"Jeez Steve don't you ever knock!" Steve was frozen in his spot and then his mind kicked into gear as Nat got out from under Buck, naked, and went to the bathroom. Steve shook his head and blurted "leaving in 20 minutes get ready and and.." now he was pointing at his friends naked body "cov .. cov.. cover up." Steve breathed heavily as he left the room every time he blinked he saw Bucky in his naked glory. He'll ask Bruce later if he really needed his eyes lids.

Finally it was Tony's turn. Tony being Tony, he was still up from the night before, Steve was working on fixing that along with getting Peter into a normal sleeping pattern. Steve walked into Tony's lab and slipped his hands so that he held Tony in a warm embrace and whispered "we need to get a move on come on Tony." Tony kissed the side of Steve's face and whispered back "I still can't believe that you talked me into this a road trip to Disney World. In a rented car of all things!" Steve kissed Tony's forehead and softly replied "I didn't talk you into anything it was a series of very complex and erotic sex acts." He ended with a wiggle of his eye brows Tony just snorted "I can't believe that Steve Rogers has that mouth on him" Which made Steve nuzzle on his neck and mumbled "That wasn't what you said yesterday" he winked and continued "You're a dirty old man Rogers" Steve said " I will be a dirty and a late old man if you don't move now! We have like 10 min tops. Chop Chop, Tony"  
Tony just glared at him, "fine what do you need me to do?"   
"Go get Peter put him in a coat and hat I don't want him to get cold take him to the car I'll carry Clint" Steve grinned at Tony with a wide grin.

They all made it to the car, Steve was driving, Thor was shot gun with his trusty Mjölnir. Tony was wedged between Sam and Bruce with Peter hanging from his neck like a tiny Koala bear. Natasha had a lap full of the sleeping snoring Clint and Bucky swears every time he tries to hold hands with Nat he gets a kick from the sleeping Clint.

The car was basically silent except for the few snores that escaped Clint. That's when Tony turned his head back to Natasha and asked "how old is he?" nodding his head towards the sleeping Clint. they all started laughing.

"told you he wouldn't last." Sam stared as he reached into his bag to take out his note book.

"Alright! Who had 30 minutes before Tony would make fun of Clint's outfit?" Nat made the grabby hands as Tony just stared at the rest. Bruce explained "we had a bet on how long it would take till you made a jab at Clint on this trip, sadly I had 20 minutes."

Tony made a mock hurt face but asked what else is there to bet on. They all started whispering, and they all had something to do. Thor was busy trying to read the map which was currently upside down. Bruce and Tony were playing chess but turned around to start playing cards with Sam, Nat and Bucky while using Clint as the table.

It wasn't till Steve passed a Denny's that the whole car was vocal.

"Steve! You need to stop! This is a matter of life and death!!!" Tony whined "Brother Steven it is of grave importance that you halt at this establishment!" Thor agreed a smile on his face. 

"There won't be any unscheduled stops! this is will only make the trip longer, trust me I know what I'm doing. Besides, there are sandwiches in the cooler." Steve said. Bucky poked Bruce in the back and whispered "say something!"

Bruce just looked away which made Bucky poke him again. "Fine. Fine." he muttered under his breath. 

"um Steve? I .. um think it would be a good idea to stop. The other guys needs a breather" he shot Bucky a look as to say "satisfied. " 

"Oh well... if the other man needs a breather then I guess it won't be that bad if we stopped I need to stretch my legs any way. Alright! New plan we stop at Denny's and have breakfast" 

Clint shot up at the mention of food 

"Pancakes?" 

They got in the diner and fought about every little thing which made them the loudest table in the whole joint. Peter was learning how to say no and the word he chose to express it was "Steeb" so when he was done eating and Steve tried to wipe his mouth for him he let out a whimper of "Steeeb" and fought Steve's hold on him. Steve looked at him then at Clint with pleading eyes. 

For some reason Peter mimicked Clint's every move. So when Clint sat still and let Steve wipe his mouth for him Peter eagerly did the same. They all took pictures of Clint with the caption" feeding baby bird".


End file.
